Gift
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: [Hearty Kurotsuki Week] day 4. Kuroo Tetsurou melakukan satu kesalahan sehingga diusir Tsukishima Kei dari apartemen. Ditengah kegalauan, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroo?


**Gift**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

Hearty Kurotsuki Week

Short story

Day 4: drunk, dinosaur

-selamat membaca-

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah, Tsukishima Kei naik darah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Pasalnya, semalam Kuroo Tetsuro, pacar sekaligus teman satu kamar apartemen, pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan dia barusan kepergok Kei sudah memakan habis keik stroberi yang sengaja disimpan untuk si kacamata makan nanti. Satu fakta yang kita ketahui, Kei sangat suka keik stroberi. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil belahan jiwanya sejak kecil.

"Pokoknya malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur di sini!"

Katanya begitu sambil banting pintu. Untungnya apartemen di lantai tiga tidak banyak tetangga, jadi Kei aman kalau marah-marah. Tiga menit kemudian Kei membuka pintu, alih-alih Kuroo dimaafkan, melainkan tas isi baju-baju si lelaki rambut bangun tidur itu dilempar tepat kena wajahnya.

"EEEH? Tsukkiiiii maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf, beneran aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Semalam aku mabuk, sungguh," Kuroo memohon sampai duduk di depan pintu.

"KALAU GITU KENAPA BISA MABUK?!"

Kuroo tertohok. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Kalau Kei sudah marah, dia jauh lebih seram daripada anak perempuan ibu penyewa apartemen. Dia bertugas menagih uang sewa yang telat, apalagi kalau lagi PMS, seramnya kayak preman pasar.

Intinya Kei mirip preman pasar. Kualat kamu, Kuroo.

* * *

Pria tinggi berambut _spike_ abu-abu keperakan menaruh secangkir teh ke meja tamu.

" _Thanks_ ya, bro." ucap Kuroo pelan sambil mendesah.

"Sama-sama, bro."

Pria itu duduk di samping Kuroo. Diambilnya remot televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Bokuto, kau sendirian? Akaashi mana? Umm, _thanks_ ya sudah bolehin aku numpang sementara." tanya Kuroo sambil terima kasih. Bokuto Koutarou, sahabat Kuroo sejak SMA. Ayahnya pemilik salah satu apartemen bagus di Tokyo, dia dikasih satu kamar untuk tinggal. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampus, dan dia sekamar bersama Akaashi Keiji, adik tingkat sekaligus kekasihnya juga. Uh, _bocchan_ memang enak ya.

"Akaashi lagi ada tugas kelompok. Paling nanti malam baru pulang. Kenapa kau? Diusir gara-gara apa?" Bokuto menyodorkan stoples isi _senbei_ , Kuroo mengambil satu dan memakannya sambil terisak.

"Gara-gara lu juga sih, nyet. Ngajak gua minum semaleman, gua pulang mabok gak tau kalo ternyata makan kue kesukaannya dia," sambil sumpah serapah, bunyi krauk dari mulut Kuroo yang sedang mengunyah _senbei_. Bokuto malah tertawa.

"Lu emang sahabat gua paling nyebelin, ya. Gua sumpahin lu diusir juga sama Akaashi, walaupun ini apartemen punya bokap lu," gerutu Kuroo. Dibilang begitu Bokuto langsung diam.

Mereka berdua diam, nonton acara kuis di televisi sambil makan _senbei_ dan minum teh.

"Bokuto, gimana caranya minta maaf ke Tsukki? Lu ada saran gak?" tanya Kuroo.

Bokuto bergumam tidak jelas sambil garuk-garuk perut bagian bawah. Kuroo melihatnya agak jijik. Ah tapi dia sendiri sering begitu.

"Apaan ya... ya minta maaf aja gitu?"

"Udah anjir. Lu gak liat mata gua sembab gini? Baru kali ini gua nangis, sampe diusir, gara-gara kue stroberi doang,"

Bokuto masih menahan tawa, "Gara-gara lu mabuk, kali."

"Iya dah. Rese, lu."

Bokuto sang dewa penyimpan camilan, tadi dia bangun untuk pergi ke dapur, balik-balik sudah bawa dua es krim horen yang dikemasannya ada gambar dinosaurus tersenyum. Namanya Dino Ice. Kuroo menerima yang rasa stroberi, Bokuto rasa coklat.

Seketika Kuroo teringat Kei dengan rasa es krim itu. Tapi sahabatnya ini memberinya gratis, jadi tetap dia makan.

"Akaashi kemarin beli banyak banget, katanya buatku, biar gak jajan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Jadi makan aja, gapapa."

Kuroo mengangguk, "Sejak lu diare gara-gara salah beli lauk ya?"

"Iya,"

Sesekali Bokuto tertawa sampai krim menyembur dari mulut karena lawakan seorang artis di acara kuis. Kuroo melirik Bokuto, betapa bahagia hidupnya bersama Akaashi. Lelaki yang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak SMA dengannya itu sangat perhatian dan selalu menjaga Bokuto. Beda dengannya yang selalu membuat Kei marah-marah.

Kuroo melihat si dinosaurus warna hijau tersenyum. Dia ingat dalam iklan es krim ini si dinosaurus yang memiliki nama Dino sedang jalan-jalan di taman, lalu bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sendirian sedang sedih karena tidak diajak main sama teman-temannya. Dino selalu membawa ransel merah, dan di dalam ransel merah itu ada banyak es krim. Dinosaurus baik hati itu memberi es krim horen kepada si anak, dan tidak menangis lagi. Dino juga memberi es krim kepada anak-anak lalu mereka semua menari bersama.

Kuroo mengingat itu, ketika dia dan Kei sedang nonton televisi. Kei berada di pangkuannya. Kuroo selalu bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik iklan tersebut.

Lalu Kei tertawa kecil sambil berkata "Suaramu sumbang, Kak Kuroo," dan dia ikut tertawa. Mengingat itu Kuroo ingin menangis. Ah, dia tahu! Dia tahu bagaimana membuat Kei memaafkannya!

Dia buru-buru habiskan es krimnya.

"Bokuto, lu mau temenin gua ke toko mainan di perempatan jalan?" tanya Kuroo.

"Eh, ngapain?"

"Gua ada ide... buat minta maaf ke Kei,"

* * *

Toko mainan dan _game center_ sedang ramai. Berhubung hari Minggu, toko itu juga sedang ada promosi. Permainan tembak yang disponsori Dino Ice. Dengan bayar 84 yen saja dengan kesempatan dua kali tembak dan dapatkan barang yang kau inginkan.

"Hoho, idemu bagus juga, Kuroo." puji Bokuto.

"Iya, aku baru ingat Kei juga suka dinosaurus. Semoga aku mendapat bonekanya. Doakan aku, bro,"

Bokuto menepuk pundak Kuroo dan memberikan dua jempol.

Kuroo membayar dan dia segera membidik boneka yang ada di ujung. Dia menarik napas dalam dan tenang. Ini adalah perjuangan hidup dan mati katanya, karena dia tidak bisa hidup terus-terusan di apartemen Bokuto. Kasihan dia, tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan enaena nya Bokuto sama Akaashi. Oke cukup.

Bokuto dari belakang sibuk melotot. Matanya yang besar terlihat menyeramkan dengan mulut komat-kamit baca doa.

DOR!

"Ber-berhasil!"

Bonekanya jatuh, si pemilik toko membunyikan lonceng sambil mengucapkan "Selamat!"

Duo anak kuliahan ini histeris, mirip bocah. Beberapa pengunjung tertawa karena tingkah mereka. Kuroo hampir menangis.

"Eh, Bokuto. Setelah ini temenin ke toko bahan kue."

Bokuto mengangguk, "Sip bro. Gua siap bantu lu kapan aja."

* * *

Hampir dua hari sejak tragedi diusirnya si 'pencuri keik stroberi', malamnya Kuroo pulang ke apartemennya. Lantai tiga sepi, mirip kuburan. Sudah tiba di depan pintu tapi Kuroo sudah keringat dingin. Semoga gak cepirit.

"Kei, ini aku."

Dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tidak ada respons.

 _Kei masih di kampus kah? Eh tadi kata teman sekelasnya dia sudah pulang. Kei kemana..._

'krek'

Suara kunci pintu dibuka. Kuroo tersenyum lebar, agak takut. Kei muncul dengan wajah datar mirip pantat panci. Dia tidak bicara.

Kuroo gelagapan dan seketika lupa harus melakukan apa. Kedua tangannya menyembunyikan boneka Dino ukuran sedang di belakang punggungnya. Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

"Umm, a-aku minta maf, Kei. Aku janji tidak akan minum-minum sampai mabuk lagi. Juga tidak akan makan keikmu. Tapi yang itu aku tidak sengaja, sumpah. Aku tidak tahu malah... uh, ini salahku. Maaf..."

Kei merasa iba.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak sopan telah mengusirmu. Padahal ini apartemen Kak Kuroo yang sewa." balas Kei. Kuroo menatap mata Kei. Dia benar-benar menangis. Kei terkejut dan segera mendekat. Ia usap air mata kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kei. Dia sudah tahu Kuroo bawa sesuatu.

Kuroo mengasih boneka Dino itu. Kei terkejut lagi.

"Ini..."

Kuroo tersenyum, "Hadiah buatmu. Sebagai tanda minta maafku, sekali lagi maafkan aku ya..."

Kei tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Hey hey hey!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Bokuto nyengir lebar di sampingnya ada Akaashi. Pria sipit itu bawa kotak warna coklat sedangkan Bokuto bawa dua kantong plastik besar. Entah itu apa. Kuroo menerima kotak itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Keik stroberi..." mata Kei berbinar.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu. Hmm dibantu Bokuto dan Akaashi sih."

Kei tergelak, "Wah curang. Kak Kuroo pakai pasukan."

"Soalnya aku tidak bisa bertindak sendiri," balas Kuroo.

Akaashi ikut tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalian berdua sudah baikan. Kei, jangan usir pacarmu lagi ya. Kasihan dia, kayak kucing ilang."

"Oi, brengsek kau!"

Bokuto, Akaashi, dan Kei tertawa.

"Yo! Kalau gitu ayo kita makan-makan!" seru Bokuto.

"Geh, makan saja yang ada di otakmu!" Kuroo menendang betis Bokuto.

"Sialan lu,"

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tidak lama mereka main PS sampai muncul nama-nama hewan. Setidaknya jadi sedikit ramai di lantai tiga yang sepi ini.

Kei tersenyum dan mendekat ke Kuroo. Dia berbisik, "Terima kasih ya, hadiahnya."

Kuroo tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kei, dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini :


End file.
